MOE?
by DimsumHyo
Summary: Berawal dari Jackson yang meninggalkannya, dan member GOT7 yang seakan berkomplot menjahilinya. Mark merasa hari liburnya menjadi hari paling menyebalkan, atau... BAD Summary belum tentu ceritanya jelek/? GOT7 fanfic! CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Alienyo Present**

**MOE?**

GOT7 fanfict

Bromance, romance, little bit commedy/maybe

I just own the storyline

**WARNING!**

_**YAOI FANFIC, BOYS LOVE SIDE**_

_**GA JELAS, TYPO EVERYWHERE**_

_**PENUH OOC/?**_

_**GA SUKA? GA USAH BACA**_

_**GA TERIMA BASH DE EL EL**_

Terinspirasi dari mimpi gue pada suatu malam/?

Check this one out, yeah!

Hari minggu pertama ditahun 2015. Kota Seoul tampak cerah dengan matahari dan awan sebagai penghias langitnya. Hari yang tepat untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan diluar ruangan bersama orang terdekat. Namun tidak bagi ke enam member GOT7. _Idol group_ yang berada dibawah naungan JYP ENT itu hanya menghabiskan waktu _Free_ mereka dengan berdiam diri di _Dorm_. Tunggu, hanya enam? Ya, mereka hanya ber-enam di _Dorm_. Karna salah satu _rapper_ GOT7, yaitu Jackson, memiliki jadwal tersendiri dengan _group project_-nya, BigByung.

Berhubung hari ini GOT7 tak memiliki jadwal, tinggalah mereka -kecuali Jackson- bersantai di dorm. Maknae _line_ yang terdiri dari Bambam dan Yugyeom memilih bermain _game_, sedangkan sang _leader_-Jaebum- dan Jinyoung lebih memilih melihat _video perform_ terakhir GOT7. Lain halnya yang dilakukan _main vocal grup_ mereka, ia-Youngjae- masih bergelung dibalik selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Benar-benar tukang tidur.

Bambam serta Yugyeom, Jaebum dan Jinyeong, juga Youngjae yang masih tertidur lelap. Tunggu, dimana Mark? Ternyata _Visual_ sekaligus _main rapper_ dan _main dancer_ GOT7 itu tengah duduk santai di sebuah sofa besar sambil memainkan telephone genggam nya. Sesekali jemarinya menyentuh layar benda persegi panjang itu dengan ekpresi wajah yang berubah ubah. Kadang tersenyum, kadang serius dan tak jarang ia memajukan bibirnya. Terlihat lucu sekali.

Apa yang dilakukan mark saat ini adalah membaca komentar fans disitus mereka. Banyak komentar lucu fans mereka yang membuatnya tersenyum. Tak jarang ia menemukan komentar dukungan dari para fans, dan ada juga yang memasangkan beberapa member GOT7 menjadi _couple_. Matanya juga menangkap beberapa yang membahas tentang otp di grup mereka. Seperti Markson, Jinmark, 2Jae, JJ _couple_, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sebuah komentar yang baru masuk beberapa detik lalu menarik perhatian Mark.

**Aku perhatikan Mark dan Jackson jarang melakukan fanservice bersama lagi, apa bereka bertengkar?**

**Tidak, aku rasa karna Jackson oppa sedang sibuk dengan Project bersama BigByung **balas komentar dari fans lainnya.

**Mungkin karna Jackson oppa berpaling pada salah satu member BigByung, N oppa misalnya? **Tambah fans lain.

**Aku merindukan Markson momment **dan beberapa detik berikutnya komentar lain silih berganti datang memenuhi kolom komentar.

Mark pun terdiam memandang kosong layar _handphone_ nya. Dan mendesah pelan. Ia merindukan Jackson. Memang mereka bertemu setiap hari, bahkan mereka berbagi kamar bersama. Namun sepertinya kesibukan jackson yang sedikit bertambah membuatnya jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Mark merindukan jackson disisinya. 'Sudahlah Mark, jangan bersikap egois' batinnya.

Perasaan jenuh menghampirinya. Ia sudah tak tertarik lagi membaca komentar dari para fansnya. Bahkan seketika ada perasaan kesal saat ia mengenggam _handphone_nya. Jackson, pria itu tak menghubunginya. Jangankan menghubungi, mengirim pesan singkat pun tidak. Memangnya seberapa sibuknya Jackson dan grup-mark memilih menyebutnya grup dari pada _project_- barunya itu? Pergi sangat pagi dan pulang hampir larut, yah meski biasanya ia dan GOT7 hampir selalu memiliki jadwal seperti itu, setidaknya Jackson bersamanya dan disisinya.

Diletakan _hanphodne_ digenggamannya secara sembarang, dan Mark memilih menghampiri _maknae_ _line_ yang sedari tadi asik bermain _game_. Bersamaan dengan Mark yang mengambil posisi duduk diantara Bambam dan Yugyeom, layar televisi besar dihadapan mereka menampilkan tulisan _'game over'_ sebagai tanda berakhirnya permainan. Bambam spontan berteriak dan Yugyeom mendesah sebagai respon kekalahan mereka.

Bambam memasang tampang mengejek dan melirik _Hyung_ tertua mereka di GOT7. "_Hyung_, kedatanganmu membawa kekalahan bagi kami" ucap Bambam sambil bersedekap dada.

Mendengar ucapan protes sang kekasih, Yugyeom hanya terkekeh. Mark yang berada diantara kedua _maknae _ pun menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa yang mereka duduki. "Aku bosan" ucap Mark singkat.

"_Aigoo_, ada apa denganmu _hyung_? Pasti karna Jackson _hyung_. Benarkan?" tanya Bambam dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelinga Mark.

"Diam berarti iya" timpal Yugyeom

"Kalian berdua menyebalkan" desih Mark

Tiba-tiba saja Youngjae datang dan duduk menghadap kearah ketiganya-Mark,Bambam dan Yugyeom-. Sambil mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan handuk kecil yang bertengger dilehernya, Youngjae menatap kearah ketiga pria berbeda warna kenegaraan itu.

"Ah, sudah bangun, _sleeping beauty_?" tanya Mark dengan nada menyindir

Youngjae hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung. "ada apa dengan Mark _hyung_?" Youngjae menunjuk Mark dengan dagunya.

"_Uri_ _Princess_ sedang merindukan sang pangeran" jawaban Bambam membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah jitakan dari Mark yang tepat berada disebelahnya.

Tak mengindahkan protes dari Bambam serta tatapan Yugyeom yang seakan berkata 'kau menyakiti kekasihku, _hyung_' Mark pun bangun dari duduknya.

"_Hyung_ kau mau kemana?" Youngjae menahan Mark pergi dari sana.

"Bagaimana kalau menonton _film_?" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang mereka, yang tak lain adalah suara sang _leader_, Jaebum.

"Setuju!" jawab _maknae line_ serempak

Youngjae mendudukan lagi Mark ditempatnya semula. "Setidaknya menonton bisa mengisi hari kosong kita _hyung_, bagaimana?"

Mark tampak berfikir, setelahnya iya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Bambam dan Yugyeom menuju kedapur menyiapkan berbagai makanan ringan sebagai pendamping mereka menonton film. Youngjae dan Jaebum menyiapkan keperluan mereka untuk menonton. Sedangkan Mark? Ia hanya duduk manis memperhatikan kedua orang dihadapannya.

Persiapan selesai. Makanan ringan dan beberapa kaleng minuman soda sudah berjejer dihadapan mereka. _Film_ pun sudah mulai diputar. Baru berjalan beberapa menit, suara Jinyoung menginterupsi acara menonton mereka.

"Jaebum _hyung_, kau lupa? kita harus bertemu dengan Jia _sunbae_"

Jaebum menepuk pelan dahinya. "Ah, kau benar _chagi_. Baiklah Youngjae aku pergi dulu ya _chagi_" Jaebum bangun dari posisi duduknya yang semula menyender dibahu Youngjae. Tak lupa sebelum pergi ia sempatkan untuk mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya itu. "dasar _pervert_" desis Mark pelan yang ternyata masih bisa didengar oleh Jaebum.

"Biar _pervert_ tapi Jinyoung dan Youngjae mencintaku" balas Jaebum percaya diri.

'percaya diri sekali dia' batin semua member kompak.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Entah sudah berapa judul _film_ yang mereka-Mark, Youngjae, Bambam dan Yugyeom- tonton hari ini. Dihadapan mereka sudah banyak botol minuman soda yang sudah kosong. Bungkus makanan ringan pun berserakan disertai serpihan makanan yang berceceran dikarpet yang mereka duduki. Ah, tidak, tampaknya hanya bambam yang duduk diatas karpet sambil bersender pada sofa dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Mark mengambil posisi tidur diatas sofa panjang, Yugyeom duduk disofa lainnya bersama Youngjae.

Bosan. Mark melihat kearah jam dinging, dan mendesah pelan. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam seharian ini ia melakukan kebiasaan kurang baik itu. Ternyata menonton tak berdampak baik baginya. Mark malah teringat kebiasaannya bersama jackson saat sedang nonton bersama seperti ini. Menjijikan, ia merasa seperti seorang wanita yang begitu merindukan kekasihnya. Dan nyatanya, ia memang seperti itu.

Suara hujan dari luar terdengar sampai keruangan tempat mereka menonton. Youngjae yang pertama kali menyadari perubahan cuaca yang sangat cepat pun bangun dari duduknya. Dengan segera ia menutup semua jendela yang terbuka, agar air hujan tak masuk membasahi lantai _dorm_ mereka.

"Kami pulang" pasangan _'mom' and 'dad'_ itu memasuki _dorm_ dengan keadaan basah karna hujan.

"_Eoh_, kalian disini" Yeongjae menyambut kedatangan mereka "_Aigoo_, kalian basah, cepat ganti baju sebelum kalian menggigil kedinginan" ucapnya lagi.

Jaebum tampak menyerahkan sebuah kotak lumayan besar pada Youngjae "Bisa aku titip ini? Kami akan berganti pakaian" setelah menyerahkan kotak itu pada Youngjae, Jaebum segera membawa Jinyoung kekamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Youngjae kemudian membawa kotak itu ke ruang tempat ketiga member lainnya berada. Meletakkannya di sudut ruangan dan kembali ke sofa tempatnya duduk tadi.

"kotak apa itu, Youngjae _hyung_?" tanya Yugyeom

Yang ditanya malah mengangkat bahunya acuh "Entah, Jaebum _hyung_ yang membawanya"

Jinyoung yang baru bergabung dengan mereka tampak terkejut dengan 'pemandangan' dihadapannya. Berantakan, dan banyak sampah berserakan. Padahal seingatnya ruangan ini masih bersih sebelum ia meninggalkam _dorm_ tadi pagi. Dan ia harus membuat member lain dihadapannya ini membersihkan ruangan ini menjadi bersih seperti sedia kala.

"bisakah-kalian-bertanggung-jawab-atas-apa-yang-terjadi?" ucap Jinyoung dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu seketika mengalihkan atensinya pada sang pemilik suara.

Jinyeong mendesah pelan "ruangan ini berantakan, bisakah kalian membersihkannya? _Manager_ _hyung_ sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini, dan-"

"Tapi aku hanya meminum sekaleng soda, aku tak keberatan jika hanya membersihkan sampah kaleng sodaku" sela Mark

"Yak, kau juga memakan _pottato chips, hyung_, kita bersihkan bersama biar adil" Youngjae merasa keberatan dengan ucapan Mark.

"Apanya yang adil Youngjae-yaa? bahkan semua makanan ini sudah berpindah ke perut Bambam. Suruh ia bersihkan semuanya" Mark mendelik pada Bambam

"Kalian tega sekali menjadikanku kambing hitam dari semua sampah ini" jawab Bambam tak nyambung.

Perdebatan kecil pun terjadi. Masing-masing dari mereka tak ada yang mau mengalah. Sampai akhirnya Jaebum menghampiri mereka dan mendekati _maknae_.

"Yugyeom, ada apa?" Jaebum duduk disebelah Yugyeom, tempat yang tadi diduduki oleh Youngjae yang kini tengah beradu debat dengan yang lain.

"Mereka meributkan siapa yang seharusnya membersihkan ruangan ini"

Jaebum memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. Mereka ini benar-benar kekanakan.

"Hey, kalian bisa melakukan suit atau semacamnya. _Come on! manager hyung_ sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini" tampak Jaebum begitu terlihat frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, kebersihan _dorm_ juga menjadi tanggung jawabnya dan bisa dipastikan jika _dorm _ berantakan, ialah yang akan kena 'semprot' dari sang _manager_.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat melakukan suit _kawi, bawi, bo_. Dengan hukuman pihak yang kalah membersihkan ruangan ini sampai bersih dan tak ada penolakan. Setelah semua pihak setuju, mereka pun memulai suit.

"_kawi, bawi, bo!"_

Seri

"_kawi, bawi, bo!"_

Seri lagi

"_kawi, bawi, bo!"_

Hening

"Yuhuuuu, kita bebas _chagi_!" seru Bambam heboh sambil ber -_high five_ ria dengan kekasinya.

"Nah, ayo mula bersihkan tempat ini, Mark hyung" seru Yugyeom.

'Sial, benar-benar menyebalkan' batin Mark

Mark pun memulai acara bersih-bersih dadakannya ini. Menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa ia yang hanya menghabiskan sedikit makanan tapi ia yang harus membersihkan semuanya. Terbersit sebuah ide jahil Jaebum saat melihat hyung tertuanya itu. Jaebum melirik Jinyoung dan seakan mengerti tatapan sang kekasih, ia pun ikut tersenyum jahil.

"_hyung_, apa kau tak merasa panas dengan pakaianmu itu?" tanya Jaebum

Mark pun bingung. panas? Seingatnya ia selalu mengenakan pakaian semacam ini dan tak merasa kepanasan.

Melihat tampang bingung Mark, Jinyoung pun terkekeh. "Bagaimana jika kau mengganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih nyaman digunakan saat bersih bersih"

"Hey, aku tak punya pakaian seperti itu, aku bukan seorang pekerja bersih bersih, ingat?"

Jaebum mengambil kotak yang tadi diletakkan disudut ruangan oleh Youngjae. Membawanya kehadapan Mark dan Jinyeong. Mark meraih kotak itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ayo _hyung_, biar aku membantumu" seru Jinyoung sambil merangkul bahu Mark. Membawanya kekamar _material arts couple._

TBC or DEL...?

Pasti udah ketebak jalan ceritanya, hahaha /ketawa bareng Jaebum/

Chapt depan ada adegan rated M, itu juga kalau ada yang mau :D

Mian gue bikin Mark jadi ooc banget huaaa /peluk Youngjae/

No review, No adegan NC kkk


	2. Chapter 2

**DimsumHyo [Prev;Alienyo] Present**

**MOE?**

GOT7 fanfict

Romance, little bit commedy/maybe

I just own the storyline

**WARNING!**

**_YAOI FANFIC, BOYS LOVE SIDE_**

**_GA JELAS, TYPO EVERYWHERE_**

**_PENUH OOC/?_**

**_GA SUKA? GA USAH BACA_**

**_GA TERIMA BASH DE EL EL_**

Terinspirasi dari mimpi gue pada suatu malam/?

Check this one out, yeah!

Kedua pasang mata itu terus membuntuti setiap gerak yang dibuat sosok didahapan mereka. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit pemilik kedua pasang mata itu terdiam, terpaku, dan terpesona dengan pemandangan yang rasanya hanya ada sekali dalam perjalan hidup mereka selama ini, atau mungkin seterusnya. Salah satu dari lelaki itu bahkan sampai meneguk kasar ludahnya. Ingin tau apa yang mereka tatap dengan pandangan memuja?

Yap, di depan mata kedua lelaki itu, sesosok wanita can-ah tidak, sesosok pria cantik tampak sedang mengambil sampah-sampah yang berserakan diruangan itu. tunggu, pria cantik? Tapi yang tersaji disana hanya sesosok berpakaian _maid_ ala _cosplay_ di negri matahari terbit. Dengan rok rumbai yang pendeknya beberapa jengkal dari lutut, mempertontonkan paha mulus nan indah itu. Serta bagian atas bajunya yang melekat pas pada tubuh kurus nan ramping itu. belum lagi berbagai bentuk simpul pita berwarna hitam dan putih yang melekat dihampir setiap inci baju yang dikenakan sosok cantik itu. tak lupa _stocking_ tipis sebatas paha dengan sepasang _cone heels_ berwarna silver yang melekat apik dikedua kakinya.

Coba arahkan pandangan kalian ke bagian atas sosok tersebut. Rambut pirang panjang yang menjuntai indah menutupi punggung itu. dengan ikal tak beraturan diujung helainya. Ah, tampak belakangnya saja sudah sangat cantik, dan _sexy_. Lelaki mana yang tak akan tergoda dengan sosok cantik itu, meski ia bukan benar-benar seorang wanita.

"_Nuna~_ Mark _nuna~_ berbalik dan perlihatkan wajah cantikmu" Yugyeom meminta sosok itu berbalik dengan nada _sing a song_.

"Berisik!"

Kekehan terdengar dari beberapa orang yang duduk dibelakang sosok cantik yang masih saja sibuk membelakangi mereka. Memalukan, sungguh ini semua adalah pelecahan bagi dirinya yang notabene nya seorang pria tampan. Tampan? Ya tentu saja Mark merasa tampan, kalau tidak bagaimana bisa ia menyandang gelar _visual_ di _group_nya. Berterimakasih pada Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang membuatnya terjebak dalam sosok asing menjijikan ini. Dan tak lupa dengan Youngjae. Anak itu, dengan lancang membantu Jinyoung 'mengeroyok' nya guna mengenakan pakaian wanita. 'Dasar uke-uke menyebalkan' batinnya kesal. Hey Mark, tak ingatkah kau juga seorang _bottom_?

"_Nuna~_ Mark _nuna~_ bisakah kau membantu membersihkan pikiran kotor kedua lelaki mesum ini?" pinta Jinyoung dengan nada memanja, sambil menunjuk kedua lelaki-Jaebum dan Bambam- disebelahnya. Dan itu sukses membuat keduanya mendelik tak terima.

"H-hey sudah hentikan, kalian membuat _'nuna'_ kita menjadi tak nyaman" kali ini Youngjae berucap dengan penuh penekanan pada kata _'nuna'_.

Dan gelak tawa pun terdengar. Kelima member GOT7 lainnya begitu senang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan dihari libur kali ini. Menggoda _hyung_ tertua mereka, Mark. Jarang memang kesempatan menggoda _hyung_ mereka yang cantik itu, karna biasanya ada Jackson yang selalu membelanya. Beruntung karna kali ini Jackson belum kembali ke _dorm_.

Kalau dalam komik atau film animasi, bisa dipastikan sudah muncul perempatan siku didahi lelaki itu. diperhatikannya sekeliling ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul. Bersih tanpa sampah dan noda air dimanapun. Baiklah, selesai sudah tugas terkutuknya hari ini.

"Sudah selesai. Aku ingin tidur" mark melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan. Membuat yang lain tercengang dengan sikap lelaki cantik itu. serta Bambam yang berekspresi sama setelah sebelumnya terkena lemparan kain lap basah bekas membersihkan tumpahan soda dari Mark.

_**BBRRAAKK!**_

Kelima member yang tersisa saling berpandangan. "Apa dia marah?" Yugyeom bertanya pada yang lain smabil mengarahkan pandangan pada pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

"Tenang saja, biarkan Mark _hyung_ beristirahat. Dia tau kalau kita hanya bercanda"

"Youngjae benar. Lebih baik kalian beristirahat. Kita ada _perform _besok pagi" perintah dari Jinyoung langsung menggerakkan kaki _maknae line_ menuju kamar mereka. Serta Youngjae menyusul menuju kamarnya dan sang _leader_. Setelah sebelumnya mereka berpamitan untuk tidur.

Menyisakan pasangan _'mom' _and _'dad' _di _group_ mereka.

"_H-hyung_"

"Ya, ada apa Jinyoung-_ie_" tanya Jaebum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar besar yang menyala. Televisi.

"Apa.. kau memikirkan sesuatu tentang Mark _hyung_?" terdengar keraguan dari nada bicara Jinyoung.

"Tidak ada. Ada apa?" jawab Jaebum santai.

Jinyoung sedikit meringis, sebelum mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_H-hyung_, lihatlah yang terjadi pada celanamu. 'dia' terbangun"

Ucapan Jinyoung membuat keduanya terdiam.

Ops, Jaebum tertangkap basah rupanya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Jackson mengibas air yang membasahi rambutnya dengan tangan. Membuka sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah miliknya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari penghuni lainnya. Jackson menggidikkan bahu acuh dan memilih langsung menuju kamarnya dan Mark. Hm, pantas saja. Sepertinya member lain sudah terlelap. Terbukti dengan lampu dibeberapa ruangan sudah padam. Ya, mereka memang memilih memadamkan lampu diruangan lain menjelang tidur. Selain karna terbiasa, menyalakan lampu dimalam hari merupakan tindak pemborosan.

"Jackson _hyung_? Kau baru datang?"

Gerakan memutar _handle_ pintu itu tertahan begitu mendengar sapaan dari lelaki berambut pirang yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah, Youngjae. Ya, aku baru sampai. Kau terbangun?"

"Ya, sedikit haus. Beristirahatlah hyung. Kulihat kau membutuhkan itu" Youngjae tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Jackson sebelum berlalu.

Lelaki itu membuang nafas sejenak. Youngjae benar, dia butuh tidur dan Mark, kekasihnya. Karna untuk istirahat nyenyaknya, ia butuh Mark disampingnya.

.

.

.

Kegelapan menyambut penglihatan Jackson tak kala lelaki itu memasuki kamar. Begitu tenang, dan bisa dipastikan Mark sudah terlelap. Mencoba melangkah tanpa menimbulkan suara mengganggu, Jackson memilih menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Uh, baju yang dikenakannya basah, dan lelaki itu terlalu lelah dan malas untuk sekedar berganti pakaian.

Dibukanya kaos yang sudah lembab itu dan dibuangnya sembarang. Masa bodo dengan ocehan kekasihnya besok. Ia melirik gundukan diatas kasur yang bersebrangan dari kasur miliknya. Tidak ada pergerakan. Hah, Mark nya benar-benar terlelap.

Jackson memejamkan matanya, dan mulai membanting diri pada kasur empuk dihadapannya.

_**BRUK!**_

"Akh!"

Tunggu, sejak kapan guling dibalik selimutnya bisa bersuara?

"M-menyingkir bodoh, kau membuatku sesak!"

Suara itu, terdengar sangat familiar, seperti..

"M-mark?!"

Jackson sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ditemukannya dibalik selimut. Setelah dengan sekali hentakan dia menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi guling bersuara itu.

"Ya! Kau, menyingkir dari tempat tidurku" titah Mark sambil menunjuk dada telanjang Jackson.

Lelaki itu, kehilangan kata-kata begitu melihat penampilan kekasihnya. Bukannya menyingkir, Jackson malah tersenyum misterius.

Mark mencoba menjaga jarak karna wajah tampan Jackson terus saja mendekat kearahnya.

"Ada dua kesalahan dalam teorimu tadi, nyonya Wang"

Mark memasang tampang tak mengertinya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali.

"Pertama, ini kasurku"

"A-apa? Aku-"

"Kedua, bagaimana bisa kau tidur lelap di kasurku dengan.." Jackson menjeda kalimatnya, yang karnanya membuat Mark memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. _What the fuck!_ Ia lupa berganti pakaian.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan ini dan, bisa kau memberiku ruang untuk bergerak?" Mark dengan kedua tangannya menahan kedua bahu Jackson yang terus mendekat kearahnya. Ia panik, dan bisa Mark rasakan sesuatu hal akan terjadi padanya.

"Kau, cantik. Apa kau mencoba menggodaku, hm?" bisik Jackson dengan suara serak dan rendahnya tepat disamping telinga kanan Mark.

.

.

.

Kedua belah bibir yang saling bertautan itu bergerak liar. Saling melumat, menghisap, dan tak ketinggalan pula gigitan kecil menyertai pergulatan basah mereka. Erangan demi erangan yang tertahan menjadi musik pengiring 'kegiatan' keduanya.

Pergulatan itu disertai belaian dan remasan sang dominan pada tubuh dibawah kungkungannya. Menyebabkan gerakan menggeliat dari tubuh kekasihnya. Ingin mencicipi lebih, sang dominan-Jackson- memilih melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menjelajari dagu serta rahang kekasihnya dengan hujan kecupan.

Entah sejak kapan keduanya mulai berpagutan liar. Dan entah bagaimana caranya pula, Jackson membuat baju yang sebelumnya cantik itu tampak sangat mengenaskan dengan sobekan dan pita-pita yang terlepas melilit disekitar tubuh Mark. Oh lihat, Mark-nya tampak menggairahkan. Dan jangan lupakan rok yang tersingkap lebar itu dengan pakaian dalamnya sudah menggantung apik disalah satu kaki mark yang terbuka lebar.

Kedua belah bibir itu terlepas, menyebabkan bunyi plop yang begitu nyaring serta untaian saliva yang sebelumnya terjalin kini terputus dan meluncur indah menuruni rahang serta leher jenjang Mark.

"Aku sangat menunggu datangnya hari ini" Jackson menelusuri sepanjang dada dan perut Mark. Meniupkan nafas hangat dan beratnya kebagian yang menurutnya sensitif. "Hari dimana kau menyerahkan dirimu.. seutuhnya" lanjutnya kemudian, dan dengan cepat menghisap salah satu _nipple_ yang sudah menegang dikedua dada Mark.

Serangan itu, Jackson selalu menyerang tepat dititik tersensitifnya. Gila, ini gila, semua kenikmatan ini, Mark sampai tak bisa berbuat apapun selain pasrah dan mendesah serta mengerang penuh ektasi. Bagaimana Jackson menyentuhnya, memperlakukan kedua _nipple_nya bagai seorang bayi yang menuntut ais susu dari sana. Desisan itu keluar begitu kedua tangannya semakin memenjara kepala Jackson untuk terus memanja putingnya secara bergantian. Ia tak peduli jika bekas perlakuan Jackson akan membekas disana.

"Engghh, aah!" spontan Mark meremas kuat surai hitam itu. saat dirasa lubang rapat dibawah sana kemasukan satu jari panjang Jackson. Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa pelumas, jari tengah lelaki itu terus menerobos masuk berusaha membuat akses untuk benda yang lebih besar lagi bersemayam disana.

"J-jack, engghh" dua jari sukses menerobos masuk lubang sempit Mark.

Jackson mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit itu dengan memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan disekitar leher Mark. "Rileks sayang" jemarinya membuat gerakan menggunting didalam lubang itu, guna membuatnya sedikit lebih lebar lagi.

Dirasa cukup, dan tak ingin berlama-lama, Jjackson mengubah posisi menjadi menindih Mark. Melebarkan lagi kedua paha kekasihnya, dan mengapit kepala Mark dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu disebelah kanan dan kiri kepala Mark. Mengecup sekilas bibir itu setelahnya membuka cepat celana yang masih melekat di kakinya.

"Aku janji tak akan menyakitimu, kau percaya padaku kan?" anggukan lemah Mark menjadi pertanda langkah Jackson selanjutnya. Sebelah tangannya yang menopang berat tubuhnya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat menegang itu kearah lubang yang kembali rapat itu. Jackson mendorong kepala ereksinya perlahan.

"Ugh, j-jackson" Mark terkesiap, saat dirasa benda tumpul itu mulai menerobos masuk. Tangannya memeluk erat punggung tegap dan berisi sang dominan. Dan sedikit meremas punggung lelakinya. Gila, baru sebagian kecilnya saja sudah sesakit ini.

Jackson mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Marknya kesakitan dan ia tak ingin semakin membuatnya menjadi buruk. Hey, ini pengalaman pertama mereka bercinta, Jackson tak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk dikali pertama lelaki itu mengagahi kekasihnya.

"Lanjutkan saja, aku tak apa"

"Kau yakin?"

Mark terdiam, kembali menatap wajah diatasnya,. Tatapan keduanya beradu, melalui iris mata itu mark tau, jackson tak akan menyakitinya lebih dari ini. "Aku percaya padamu"

Sang dominan bergerak dan dengan sekali hentakan Jackson memasukkan seluruh bagian kejantanannya. Menghantam telak tepat ke titik terdalam lubang panas itu.

"Aakkhh!" Mark berteriak, dan meringis saat merasakan sensasi aneh menjalar dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Lubangnya terasa perih, begitu penuh dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Lain halnya dengan Jackson yang menggeram nikmat lantaran kesejatiannya benar-benar terjepit dibawah sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jackson dengan raut wajah khawatir. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, kilatan nafsu yang tersirat dimatanya. Nafasnya memberat, lelaki itu, sedang dipuncak nafsunya. Mark mengangguk pelan, meski masih merasa sakit yang teramat dilubangnya.

"Kau bisa bergerak sekarang" ujarnya setelah merasa lebih tenang.

Jackson mulai menggerakkan batang penisnya didalam lubang itu secara perlahan. Mark bisa merasakan pangkal kejantanan itu menusuk telak titik kejutnya. Membuat Mark kembali mengerang.

"Engghh" punggung Mark melengkung, membuat dada keduanya bergesekan. Jackson, lelaki itu menarik keluar batang penisnya, kemudian memasukannya kembali dengan keras.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisiknya rendah.

"Hm, ku mohon, lakukan lagi"

Dan jackson kembali bergerak, namun kali ini ia tidak berhenti. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mendorongnya kasar, menghantam telak prostat itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aahh, ngghh"

Serangan bertubi-tubi itu menghantam keras porstatnya, membuat kepala Mark tertutupi kabur nafsu, sampai-sampai kepalanya pusing karna kenikmatan. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, belah bibirnya yang membengkak tergigit dengan keras.

Jackson tak mengurangi ritme gerakannya dibawah sana. Memilih menikmati pemandangan wajah kekasihnya, membuatnya semakin terangsang. Mark, begitu cantik dengan tampilan seperti ini. meski tanpa _wig_ dan _make up_ pun wajahnya tak kalah memukau banyak pasang mata.

"Mark, kau begitu sempit. begitu hangat dan memabukkan" Suara rendah Jackson terdengar lagi. _"what should i do?"_

Mark yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tempo yang diberikan Jackson mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan hentakan kuat Jackson pada prostatnya. "Engghh, _j-just_ akkhh ahh, _shut up and fuck me hard_"

Mark merasakan penisnya sudah sangat menegang dan berkedut. Ia merasakan sesuatu bergejolak didalam perutnya, ia merasa sudah diujung klimaksnya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengetatkan dan semakin menjepit penis Jackson yang masih bergerak liar dibawah sana.

"Arg, _shit!_ _Your hole, wrap my cock tightly_" Jackson menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Mark. Sedikit menyesap dan menggigit kulit lelakinya.

Mark merasakan tubuhnya menegang, begitupun dengan lelaki diatasnya. Membuat Jackson malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya. "J-jackson, ak-aku samp-aahh" Mark melenguh panjang saat cairan lengket itu berlomba-lomba keluar.

Bisa dirasakan penis jackson ikut berkedut didalam lubangnya, dan setelahnya cairan hangat memenuhi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Mark memeluk punggung itu semakin erat. mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu bersama.

Keduanya terengah, masih saling bertindihan. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Keduanya masih menikmati posisi mereka, sambil mendengar deru nafas memburu pasangannya satu sama lain. Jackson memilih bergeser tubuhnya kesamping. Menyebabkan tautan erat mereka terputus, dan lenguhan mark terdengar lagi. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang kepalanya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" jemarinya terulur menyusuri wajah penuh keringat itu. mengusapnya pelan bulir peluh disana.

Merasa sudah mendapat nafasnya seperti semula, Mark menoleh. "Tidak, aku, er-menyukainya" oh lihat, wajahnya memerah.

Jackson terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Ya Tuhan, lelaki ini, masih saja mudah merona dengan godaan kecil sementara beberapa saat lalu dirinya melakukan pergulatan panas dan hebat. Apa Mark bercanda?

"Jadi, bisa kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Dahi Mark berkerut. "Apa?"

Jackson memainkan tali dan pita-pita yang masih melingkar ditubuh Mark meski keadaan hiasan cantik itu sudah tampak sangat mengenaskan. "Ini. kau tau, kau tampak sangat cantik, _'nuna'_ ku sayang" Jackson sengaja menekan nada suaranya pada kata _'nuna'_.

Bibir Mark mengerucut lucu. _'sial, memalukan. Kenapa dia malah ingin membahasnya sekarang'_ batinnya.

"Tidak" ucapnya final.

Ah, Mark-nya sedang merajuk sekarang. Lihatlah lelakinya itu berbalik menghadap arah lain. Jackson mendekat, memegang bahu yang memunggunginya itu. dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Mark.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan membahasnya"

Mark berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Tapi, bisakah kita melanjutkannya? Kau tau, ronde berikutnya, kita bisa-"

_**BBRRUUKK!**_

"Dalam mimpimu, tuan Wang!"

**The End**

Aaaaa ggaaa kkuuaaadddd /sembunyi dibahu youngjae/

Yaampun fict rated M pertamakuh, dan maaf untuk kegajean dan ketidak hot-an dan keanehan yang terjadi diatas/? Aa myane myane hajima/?

Sebelumnya aku mau mengucap maaf sebesar besarnya atas keterlambatan yang sangat sangat lama ini. udah lama ceritanya gaje dan nc nya jelek pula :'D

Dan beberapa hari lalu ada reader-nim yang pm aku minta cepet dilanjut. Aku telat update karna leppy ku terkena virus yang karnanya harddisk ku tersapu bersih tak ada isinya. Semua ff, mv, lagu, pict, variety show dan lain-lain pun lenyap tak tersisa oke hyo rapopo guys/alay

Dan aku juga sempet mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri dalam menulis. Salah satu ffku di akun ini, entah bagaimana aku mengatakannya, tapi aku jadi kehilangan semangat menulisku karna respon buat judul itu. ya meski aku hanya seorang amatir, tapi aku juga manusia. Setidaknya berikan aku sedkit apresiasi atas apa yang aku buat. Meski sejujurnya aku tak memaksa kalian mau membaca karya abalku atau tidak. Aku menulis karna hobi, dan karna mencintai idol yang aku jadikan karakter di setiap ffku. Aku tidak meminta imbalan uang kan jika kalian membaca ffku? Tinggalkan sedikit kritik dan saran kalian jika selesai membaca ffku. Apapun itu (kecuali bash atau flame), sangat mudah kan? Bahkan aku selalu membuka masukan untuk ide atau cast ff ku selanjutnya.

Aku juga sempat ingin memilih berhenti menulis ff yaoi/boys love. Karna orang-orang disekitarku menganggapku aneh karna hobiku yang meng-shipp idol lelaki dengan lelaki lainnya. Dan karna aku memiliki hutang diffn aku memilih untuk terus menulis ff yaoi/boys love, meski aku juga menulis ff straight di wp pribadiku.

Aku sudah kebanyakan bicara, waktunya membalas review reader-nim yang berbaik hati masih setia menunggu dan membaca ff abal ini :')

_**Yehet**_ : hey terimakasih sudah review, haha tenang aja ini markson kok, lebih tepatnya jackmark/jark. Hehe abis mark itu diem diem tapi tingkahnya gemesin, jadi aku bikin demikian :D

_**Laxyovrds**_ : hey terimakasih sudah review, yap kamu benar! Ini udah ada ncnya kok maaf ga hot dan kurang memuaskan

_**Markson's baby**_ : hey terimakasih sudah review, yehe lalala yeyeye/alay XD ini sudah lanjut~

_**MeiKey**_ : hey terimakasih sudah review, aa terimakasih jempolnya /giggles/ iya dia uke..rempong/bercanda. Ini sudah lanjut, maaf atas keterlambatannya /bow/

_**She3nn0**_ : hey terimakasih sudah review. Terimakasih sudah nunggu, ini marknya udah ketauan kan diapain? ;)

_** .39**_ : hey terimakasih sudah review. Tbc biar bikin penasaran/ga :D oke sudaj dilanjut~

_**Kyship**_ : hey terimakasih sudah review, kekeke terimakasih, dan jreng jreng bisa dilihat kan apa yang terjadi? ;) loh kalau kamu duduk bareng mark, kamu ngintipin mereka lagi anu dong? XD

_**Markson's Daughter**_ : hey terimakasih sudah review, ini dilanjut kok iya dia uke XD iya ff markson dan got7 itu jarang bgt yehe hidup! XD

_**Kavey key**_ : hey terimakasih sudah review, tenang ini udah lanjut kok :D aku juga seneng markson

_**HunHanLoverz**_ : hey terimakasih sudah review, yap kamu benar! Iya pasti cantik XD terimakasih udah nunggu, maaf lama~

: hey terimakasih sudah review, iya benar sekali ini sudah dilanjut dan kalau buat jj couple aku bakal bikin nc nya di ff berikutnya. Terimakasih sudah nunggu, maaf lama~

_**OhVivit **_ : hey terimakasih sudah review, sampe pm aku segala ah jadi terharu :'D ini sudah dilanjut dan maaf jika kurang memuaskan /bow/ terimakasih sudah nunggu dan maaf keterlambatannya~

Aku akan memposting 2 judul sekaligus dalam minggu ini. bisa dipastikan *ekhem* rated M XD dan aku membuka polling untuk couple yang akan dijadikan main cast di dua judul berikutnya. Tapi hanya membuka polling cast untuk member got7 ya :D karna sejujurnya aku sempat bimbang pas sempat ngetik chapt ini. karna aku mulai bimbang akan Mark Tuan yang semakin ganteng dan aku ngerasa dia lebih cocok jadi seme :'v duh sangat dilema.

Dan bingung juga, di got7 kan semenya-menurut aku- Cuma 2, si Jaebum sama Jackson. Dan sisanya uke wkwk. Ayo vote dan tentukan couple yang kalian inginkan. Aku akan mengambil suara terbanyak. Dan jika kalian ingin vote ke aku langsung bisa kok invite bbmku _**7EE46F48**_

Sekalian kenalan dan ngobrol banyak tentang kpop sama sama kkk XD

The last but note the last one,

**_ W?_**


End file.
